The plan of action
by Snag42
Summary: Narusasu or Sasunaru Naruto doesn't like the attention Sasuke gets from all the girls,so he trys to form a plan to break his ice cold facade. but does his plan backfire? Does the plan just push them closer together?does his feelings change? Does he even notice Sasuke's feelings in all of this! Find out:D Will be M further down the chapters or T


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Hi, this is a Narusasu story (Yaoi) so if you don't like that then don't read. There will be more chapters but only if I get at least one review! This story will be somewhat slow progressing so don't expect them to just start making out the first chapter. I am doing it slow to show their deep bonds with each other and growing affection. I try to keep everyone in character the best I can. I know I am not the best writer but I do try. Also forgive me if I misspell or my grammar, punctuation isn't the best I have always been bad about that. I guess if I get a review and I continue the rating will be changed appropriately accordingly, to T or M. There is so much I wanted to put but it was hard to do it in all one chapter so in later chapters if there is some, then it will explain everything more and go into depth. The chapter depends on my mood but if you would like to see something happen them review or email me. I welcome criticism but don't be to harsh. Enjoy the story:D Sorry the first chapter is so short

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!

Naruto opened his eyes immediately closing them again after the sunlight shone into them. Pissed off at the sun he growled pulling his hazy blue eyes over his face.

"Ugh stupid school." he groaned

He did not feel like getting out of his comforting bed much less go to school and do work…not like he would actually work anyways but he still didn't want to listen to his teachers yap. The only thought that kept him from sleeping and taking the day off from school was the image of a certain pink haired green eyed beauty that was waiting for him…ok she wasn't exactly waiting for_ him_, more like for that annoying Teme called Sasuke! Man did he hate that guy; but she was there nonetheless and that was all Naruto needed to force himself into the shower to get started for the day so he could see her bright face.

Naruto skipped childishly to his class where he sat in his seat waiting for the girl he admired so much, As his thoughts trailed to the pink haired Sakura. His emptions must have showed in his face because he heard a faint obnoxious voice.

"Daydreaming again Dobe? Che, figures." Oh great it was the very source of all his troubles and detention slips, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme!"

"Watch your mouth, _Dobe. I can call you whatever I want." _said the boy purposely extenuating the name he had given the blonde since the first day he met him, _it suited him_ the Uchiha though with a small split second smirk.

Naruto felt a vain twitch on the side of his head, but he decided that he was NOT going to let Sasuke get the better of him, not when he was in such a great mood too! He had decided when he was daydreaming that he was going to confess to Sakura today. And no matter what that stupid Teme was not getting his way.

So Naruto settled for a kidish "Hmph!" As he sat back in his chair that he didn't remember getting out of and began pouting. Sasuke raised his eyebrows wondering why the idiot was giving up so easily today. Feeling bored and rather displeased with Naruto's reaction he silently sat down in the seat behind the blonde. Naruto looked back with a glare. _Why the hell is he sitting behind me? Does he just want to piss me off?_

Haruna Sakura came into the classroom. Naruto's face became happy again as he flashed the famous Naruto smile.

"Helloooo Sakura-chan!" He came flailing at her with his arms stretched ready for an embrace, when her foot connected with his face and he dropped to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Sakura said with with a lovey dovey voice running to his seat, completely disregarding the heap of blonde that was now bleeding on the ground from her foot ramming his face.

"Che, such a Dobe." Sasuke whispered.

"So Sasuke-kun what are you doing after school today?" she squealed fluttering her eyelashes. Causing an annoyed glare on the Uchiha's face that she did not bother to notice.

"Going home." The black haired boy stated quickly glances at Naruto before turning his attention back to a rather large group of fan girls .

"Sasuke-kun!" Yelled one

"I love you!

"Please go out with me!"

"AAHHH!" He became engulfed in a swarm of unwanted attention and overly used perfume.

"Tch, Stupid attention whore!" Naruto screamed getting up off the ground brushing off the dust from his clothes, as stomped out of the room. Sasuke watched as the upset blonde stormed out.

It was lunch time now, Naruto still mad from the before incident when his beloved Sakura ignored him for his rival. Naruto sighed as he walked up the stairs to the rooftop of the school. He opened the door to see an unpleasant, familiar face. He growled at the sight.

"Still sulking Dobe?" Sasuke said as he looked up from the spot he was laying at, the wind slightly moving his hair into his eyes. He was layed on his back both arms behind his head supporting it in a lazy manner.

Sasuke was indeed a very handsome guy, the way the sunlight complimented the beautiful contract between his midnight locks and his porcelain white skin. His deep black eyes gazing boredly at something that Naruto couldn't quite place. He himself knew why the girls are so fond of him, (not that he would ever admit that). He was perfect, smart, athletic, strong, calm and cool. That's why Naruto hated him so much, he disgusted him._ People aren't meant to be perfect_! They are meant to have flaws. Not that he was as perfect as he made himself out to be anyways, he was extremely sad and lonely inside, he had a big mouth and he was stubborn. He rarely gives so much as a response or second glances to anyone! Except… for him strangely whenever it was Naruto he had a big mouth and finally talks in full sentences. He always seemed to be watching at the exact moment he made a fool of himself. Man he hated that arrogant guy! He wanted revenge from all the times he made him look like an idiot. All the cuts and bruises that bastard gave him in one of their pointless heated arguments….Well fights. OOOH was he going to pay! Naruto was sure of it! He was going to push him over the edge! He was going to break that icy cold façade that he created. And he would put his plan into action As soon as possible.

Naruto held an evil grin on his face, still lost in his own thoughts.

To this Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"Hey stupid, that's twice today you get caught daydreaming. What's wrong?"

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts by Sasuke's insult.

"uugh, Shut up idiot!, I wasn't daydreaming I was just thinking about something…"

Sasuke scoffed "Wow so you can do that too huh?" he said dumbly

Naruto's face got serious the grin reappearing on his face. "Teme….. Are you free tomorrow?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I do not own Naruto or the characters Masashi Kishimoto does!

Ps. The story will get better, I couldn't think of what Naruto would do to break Sasuke but I do know that it will be a slow working plan….But will it backfire on him?

Just one review guys! And I will continue. I really appreciate help from you guys and suggestions!:D Thank you if you took the time to read the first chapter!:D


End file.
